Waking Up Naked
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: JJ wakes up naked in a strange apparment and then needs her memory to be jogged when she can't remember what happened. PG JJxEmily. One shot fluffiness.!


Blonde-haired and blue-eye FBI BAU Special Agent Jennifer Jareau woke up on something unusually solid compared to her squishy waterbed. It felt like soft carpet. She could hear rain splattering against the windows a little way from her feet and she could feel the heat from the fire in front of her, keeping her nice and warm under the white blanket that she was covered with. Only when she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, did she feel the breath on her shoulder and the arm around her waist, realising that she was naked. JJ instantly knew that she wasn't in her own home, because for one she didn't have a fire place and an incredible view of the Capitol.

_'Oh God, please tell me that I did not get drunk last night and have meaningless sex with some stranger,'_ thought JJ as she moved her vaguely stiff neck and rubbed and arm over the colder one that wasn't trapped between her body and the floor. Memories came to her slowly as her fingers traced the material of the bandage that covered part of her right arm just above her elbow.

_'I was attacked. Unsub. Shot in the arm. Pain. Ow,'_ she thought, remembering the events of the morning two days before. They had been in Arizona somewhere and they had been caught in a gun battle across the court yard that separated them. Some guy on the roof behind their Unsub had taken a shot to kill, but JJ had moved just in the nick of time, with the bullet going in and out of her arm.

JJ was sure that it wasn't a guy that she had slept with seeing as the arm across her waist was thinner and was more feminine than that of a man's. Gently she rolled onto her back, successfully giving herself carpet burn, immediately stopping when the body next to her began to stir. She turned her head to the side and managed to get a view of her latest lover. Deep brown hair fell across the face of the person who had been spooning her, pale perfect skin shining in a gently glow that was being emitted from the fire.

"Emily," she whispered, obviously loud enough to wake her up.

Emily Prentiss, one of JJ's co-workers and team member for the BAU, squeezed her eyes shut before slowly showing off her dark brown eyes that matched her hair. Sure JJ had a crush on the older woman, but she thought she could handle it. Waking up naked next to said crush, showed her that she couldn't. What she didn't know was that Emily felt the same way as the blonde, but she had hidden it better and for longer. Emily had had an _interest_ in JJ since she first case she worked with the BAU.

"Hey," she replied tenderly. She knew that they had given into their temptations and probably shouldn't have, but made no intention of moving the arm she had resting over JJ's stomach. Emily was quiet comfy and as Garcia would say, 'Everything happens for a reason.' But what was the reason? Why were they naked in front of the fireplace in Emily's apartment, covered only in a blanket with couch pillows under their heads?

"Okay, I don't have a headache, so I don't think I was drunk last night," said JJ, laying back down into her back as Emily nestle herself into JJ more.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" asked a shocked Emily. Maybe she would have to jog JJ's memory a little later.

"I remember I went for a walk last night and I ended up on your doorstop after it started to bucket down raining. Then the rest of it is a bit of a blur," she replied sheepishly, her cheeks flushing red. She wasn't lying when she said it was a blur. It might've been the pain killers.

"I'll tell you what happened, because I can remember it bit by bit," smiled Emily.

"Oh, enlighten me," said JJ, wrapping the blanket more firmly around herself, in the process pulling Emily closer.

"You did walk here. When I opened the door after you knocked, you were completely drenched, from head to toe, shaking from the cold. You came in and I gave you some warm clothes and we sat in front of the fire for a little while you spilled about the pressure you feel from looking at all those cases every day and I changed your bandage," explained Emily. "No alcohol involved, one thing led to another."

"I sort of see, it's still a little blurry," said JJ, turning her head to the side.

There was a pregnant pause of slight awkwardness until Emily spoke up. "I don't know about you, but, umm, I've liked you for a while so I'm going to ask you out to dinner."

"Guess what," said JJ, leaning in closer, millimeters from Emily's face. "I've, well not liked, been in love with you a while. Whatever happened last night, I do not regret it. So I'm going to say yes to dinner."

JJ close the gap to press her lips to Emily's as her hand slipped under the blanket to touch JJ's smooth skin. Pushing herself up, Emily leaned on one arm as she kissed JJ so gently that she could've sworn that she was in heaven.

"Still a little burry?" asked Emily, pulling back to stare into JJ's piercing blue eyes. JJ's right hand came up to push some of Emily's browny-black hair away from her face before answering.

"Oh, so blurry. I can't see it in my head," said JJ, smiling playfully at her lover. Emily smiled back, her hand now further down on the blonde's hip, skimming her fingernails along the outside of her leg in a light scratching motion.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show, wont I?" said Emily.

"I guess you will have to," said JJ, kissing Emily again.


End file.
